<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>求婚 by sumiiii0613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678661">求婚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613'>sumiiii0613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>面玲 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>求婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*面玲</p><p>*少量hyal ktkz</p><p>*魔仙叫我写我就写了 我真好</p><p>*2k字逻辑可能不通小短文</p><p>*大家感慨一下面玲美好爱情就行了 别打我 挺疼的</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“我想去水族馆。”</p><p>佐野本来躺在关口的腿上一本正经地玩着手机，嘴边时不时还会送来几片新鲜不烫的烤肉，但他刚说话这句话，脑袋下边软软的触感就不见了踪影。</p><p>“蛤？”</p><p>佐野大爷不高兴了，他摸着自己吃痛的后脑勺，一旁的五个无辜吃烤肉小兵被他一个个用凶恶的目光扫视过去。</p><p>平常这种时候，大家只要躲在关口的身后，都露出一副马上要哭出来的表情就完事儿了，可是今天没有那个佐野玲於的出气包了，大家都面面相觑，祈祷那个接班关口顾小孩工作的倒霉蛋不是自己。</p><p>“小森隼，你给我滚出来。”</p><p>“我不要——亚岚君啊啊啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>小森被佐野拉走，白滨人倒是不动如钟，身上一件T恤倒是差点被那个原本躲在他背后的瓜娃子扯跑。</p><p>“Mandy桑有多忙你又不是不知道…看看这个时间点，万一他突然冒出个什么工作也不稀奇啊。”</p><p>小森打开了手机，指着锁屏上的19：00。</p><p>“我不想看你和白滨亚岚拍的大头贴，手机屏给我关了。”</p><p>小森一下就蔫了，“咚”地一下倒在一旁的沙发上不省人事。</p><p>佐野坐在沙发的另一头，还在一个人生着闷气。</p><p>“你说他怎么就是不等我说完这句话呢！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“求婚？你们这副老夫老妻样，我还以为早扯证了呢。”</p><p>“闭上你的臭嘴，名MC。”</p><p>佐野把自己的手机调出了某个界面，丢到对方肚子上，引来了小森的一声咆哮，还引来了隔着一道门帘的白滨的千里传音。</p><p>“你别打他啊，语言暴力还好说。”</p><p>声音从门帘后传来，白滨还坐在自己座位上吧唧吧唧嚼着两人份的烤肉，连把头探出去的迹象都没有。</p><p>小森没有回复白滨，他看着那个亮着屏的手机上的聊天记录，整个人只能用目瞪口呆来形容。</p><p>“以前一直以为他只是看起来像个土豆，没想到这土豆的内在还是块陈年老木头啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们去看海吧。”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“我想去梦之国。”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“趁着夏天还没结束，去看烟花吧。”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“你啥时候再请我吃顿饭，我要去上次说的那家高级餐厅。”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“我们啥时候去趟Tiffany吧，因为我之前出演了CM嘛，说不定还能打折。”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“你他娘的是不是早知道我想让你求婚？？？”</p><p>…</p><p>“关口Mandy！！！！！！！！”</p><p>“到！玲於怎么啦？”</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只要你一想跟他提求婚的话题就会被回避？”</p><p>片寄大嘴一张，重复了一遍小森和佐野的话，笑得开心。</p><p>数原觉得这样笑话别人家事不好，便放了块刚烤好的烤肉在他嘴里，试图烫烫他那条毒不死人的舌头。</p><p>“多谢款待~”</p><p>片寄一副诡计得逞的样子，在一旁继续吧唧吧唧他的烤肉去了。</p><p>数原接过佐野的手机，上下翻了翻近期的消息记录，摇了摇头。</p><p>“这只有两种可能——要么他是块永不腐烂的枯木，要么，他那土豆脑袋瓜子比我们想的还机灵上那么一点。”</p><p>佐野更头疼了，这两种选择不就是两种极端，就不能给他个折中的选项吗。</p><p>“啊、面桑那来新信息了。”</p><p>数原把手机推到佐野面前，一条长得惊人的信息出现在佐野面前，然后又从他脑袋里删去。</p><p>“帮我回他四个字，太长不看。”</p><p>“那我来帮你总结一下吧。”片寄讲话还有些含糊不清，他尽力把嘴里的肉都咽了下去，再喝了口手边的啤酒，清了清嗓子，“他现在名义上想找你道歉，实际小心思就是找你去水族馆约个会消消你的火气，你可赶紧去吧，万一人真有个聪明的脑袋瓜子呢。”</p><p>佐野听完，二话不说，抓了手机和包就往外跑。</p><p>“你这么懂，刚才怎么不发表点意见。”数原又往片寄盘里放了几块烤肉。</p><p>“也不知道是谁刚才拿美味的烤肉堵住我嘴不让说的，我小嘴呱呱呱的可厉害了好吧。”</p><p>一旁的中务看着一对小情侣拌嘴，另一对快乐互喂，只觉得不甘寂寞。</p><p>于是他打开了自己的line消息界面，看着关口最近给他发的各种水族馆、夏日祭之类的图，笑得也挺开心。</p><p>“祝你们成功~”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>佐野急匆匆地赶到水族馆门口，一眼就瞥见了坐在长椅上不停抖腿的关口。</p><p>“抖什么抖，你什么时候变多动症了？”</p><p>佐野不客气地一屁股坐上那只抖动的腿，但没想到被不减的抖动频率震到了一边去。</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>佐野再次不客气地拍了下关口的大腿，对方这才反应过来等到了人，拽着小孩肉肉的小手就要往里边走。</p><p>“等等等等，你不是要给我道歉吗？”</p><p>“啊、对噢。”关口放开了佐野的手，一本正经地站到了他的对面，来了个时长60秒的大鞠躬，外加一个“ごメンディー”，和周围人怪异目光的特殊服务。</p><p>“得了得了，你快起来吧。”佐野满脸黑线，为了不引人注目也只好先拉着关口进水族馆避避难。</p><p>“噢——我还是第一次看到这么多水母。”</p><p>佐野趴在玻璃墙前，一双眼睛直直地盯着水母身上跟着灯光不停变换的颜色。</p><p>当他终于从水母身上挪开眼，看了个饱的时候，一回头，是关口春光满面地盯着他的一张土豆脸。</p><p>“…”“所以你那是怎么回事，为什么我一提到…求婚的话题…你就会只给我个已读，但不给下文呢？”</p><p>关口低下了头，一点点走近佐野，然后小心翼翼地牵起了他的手。</p><p>“我是真的很喜欢玲於，但是我不知道…因为你一直在暗示我想被求婚的场所，我就趁着休息时间都去了一次——其实这水族馆也是我第二次来了，因为你一个月前就说过想去水族馆…”</p><p>“所以呢，你到底在怕些什么？”</p><p>“我怕我准备的这个求婚场景不能让你满意，如果做不到让你百分百满意的话，那么这个求婚也就没什么意义了…今天只是、只是我以道歉名义的一个普通的约会，如果你喜欢的话，我们下次还可以来这里…”</p><p>佐野也低下了头，看到自己的手被轻轻地握着，似乎有了一点从心头涌上来的勇气。</p><p>“你都说出来了，还有什么惊喜可言啊。”</p><p>他把手从对方的厚掌里抽出，摸了摸自己上衣的口袋，掏出了一个丝绒包装的小盒子。</p><p>盒子的盖子在关口面前缓缓打开，里面那枚戒指闪耀着的一点点光映在两人的眼里。</p><p>“戒指我买好了，你跪吧，我接受就是了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>